


The Bright Side of Life

by anc



Series: Depressing Short Stories [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, SO MUCH FLUFF, rainbows and puppies all around!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 16:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2739986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anc/pseuds/anc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay...So I wrote this for yes_i_ship_it as a prequel (set two weeks prior) to her story <em>Preschool Ain't All Fun and Games</em>. I did this mainly because her story ripped out my heart and stepped on it...repeatedly....(it even made her bawl just coming up with the concept) and I figured the two of us could use some cheering up. </p><p>...Yeah well, I think I just made it worse...LOL </p><p>Anyway, enjoy! (Please forgive any mistakes!)</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Bright Side of Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yes_i_ship_it](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yes_i_ship_it/gifts).



> Okay...So I wrote this for yes_i_ship_it as a prequel (set two weeks prior) to her story _Preschool Ain't All Fun and Games_. I did this mainly because her story ripped out my heart and stepped on it...repeatedly....(it even made her bawl just coming up with the concept) and I figured the two of us could use some cheering up. 
> 
> ...Yeah well, I think I just made it worse...LOL 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy! (Please forgive any mistakes!)

“Daddy, look!” Charlie giggled, causing Dean to turn his head to look at his 2½ year old daughter. 

She was sitting on the ground in the sandbox located not even a foot away from the bench where Dean and his husband, Castiel, were sitting hand and hand watching their child play. 

“That’s great baby girl!” Dean replied happily, noticing that Charlie had made would he assumed was meant to be a sandcastle. “We got a regular architect on our hands, don’t we Cas?”

“Seems like it,” Castiel said, smiling over at their daughter with a look of pure admiration in his bright blue eyes. 

“Dad! Look, duck!” Charlie shouted all of a sudden, pointing one of her tiny fingers at the pound located on the other side of the park where a large group of ducks had just gathered and were lazily floating on the surface. 

“I see them, Charlie-bear! Aren’t the green ducks pretty?” Castiel asked as Dean and he looked over their shoulders momentarily to glance at the birds. 

“Pret-ty green! Like daddy’s ey-es!” Charlie stuttered, the act of forming words still new to her little brain. 

“Exactly, sweetie. Just like daddy’s eyes,” Castiel agreed, turning his attention to the handsome man sitting next him. 

Giving him a crooked smirk, his husband returned Castiel’s gaze, green eyes meeting blue ones with nothing but love, hope, and dedication shining in them. 

“I love you Castiel Winchester and no matter what happens, I’ll never stop,” Dean promised, raising his hand up to cup the side of Castiel’s face. 

“I love you too, Dean Winchester. Nothing is ever going to change that,” Castiel replied before leaning forward to give his husband one of the most pure and affectionate kisses they had ever shared in all their years together. 

“Dad! Daddy! Kisses!” Charlie laughed as she got up from the sandbox to wobble over to her parents. 

“You want kisses too, baby girl?” Dean asked in a soft tone, breaking his kiss with Castiel to pull Charlie onto his lap. 

“Yes!” Charlie answered enthusiastically, making both Dean and Castiel, who were slightly out of breath from the passionate lip lock, chuckle. 

“Well, you know what I always say. What my baby girl wants, she gets,” Dean joked, even though his words were totally and explicably true. 

“And that, Charlie-bear, is the story of how your daddy spoiled you rotten,” Castiel chimed in as he ran his fingers through his daughter’s long red hair. 

“I’m daddy’s little princess! And I want kisses!” Charlie giggled, looking up at Dean with an adorable little smile on her face. 

“Your wish is my command, princess,” Dean replied before leaning down to pepper kisses all over Charlie’s left cheek. 

Joining in, Castiel did the same with their daughter’s right cheek, only he couldn’t stop himself from tickling her side in the process. 

One of Castiel’s favorite things in the world was to hear their daughter laugh. 

“Dad! S-top i-t!” Charlie bit out through her laughter as she struggled to get away from Castiel’s reach. 

“Sorry Charlie-bear, dad couldn’t help himself,” Castiel teased, placing one last kiss to his daughter’s cheek before he quit tickling her. 

“I’m gonna get you, dad!” Charlie retorted, reaching forward in an attempt to tickle Castiel’s side. 

Charlie's attack didn’t tickle of course. Her tiny fingers were far to small to do any real damage, but that didn’t stop Castiel from acting as though he was being assaulted by the tickle monster herself. 

“You sneaky little girl! You got me!” Castiel said playfully as he flailed and laughed. 

“That’s my girl,” Dean chuckled, holding onto Charlie while she “tickled” Castiel until he was flushed and out of breath. 

“I surrender, Charlie-bear! I surrender!” Castiel shouted in defeat, causing Charlie to look up at Dean triumphantly. 

“Daddy! I win!” Charlie told him, earning a proud smile from the green eyed man. 

“Yes you did! Good job, baby girl,” Dean cooed, wrapping his arms around Charlie’s middle before placing a gentle kiss to the side of her head. 

“You two are something else,” Castiel grumbled, rolling his eyes at his husband and daughter’s competitive nature. 

“Yes we are. And that’s why dad loves us, isn’t it Charlie-bear?” Dean asked cheerfully. 

“Yeah!” Charlie replied, the two of them looking at Castiel with large, goofy grins on their faces. 

“It’s true,” Castiel confirmed, smiling back as he placed his hand on Dean’s knee. 

It was days like this that reminded Castiel just how lucky he really was. He had a man that loved him unconditionally and a beautiful, intelligent and kind daughter. 

Castiel might have been a simple man, just a low paid, over worked preschool teacher, but at least he had his family. 

At least he had true happiness.


End file.
